User talk:201296
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black Stag.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoujiroElric (Talk) 18:57, September 26, 2009 By the way you write pages I can tell you are MedaA, right? Sadly, if you don't answer I'll extend the length of your ban for a week as you are skipping the ban. Also, your ban only lasts for three days, so you could perfectly wait. / De la forma que escribes páginas puedo decir que eres MedaA, ¿cierto? Tristemente, si no respondes extenderé la duración de tu ban por una semana debido a que te estás saltando un ban. Además tu ban dura tres días, así que perfectamente podrías esperar.--SoujiroElric 21:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, perfecto. Ví el mensaje que eliminaste del historial, y sólo porque me respondiste, aunque lo hayas borrado, no banearé a nadie ni extenderé tiempos de baneo. ¿Es posible que podamos conversar?--SoujiroElric 21:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Por favor, no quites los templates de Improve sin antes dejar una razón para ello. Los pongo porque los artículos que tú y tu hermano han creado son todos stubs. Cuando estos artículos alcancen un nivel aceptable para una enciclopedia, puedes dejar una razón y te diré si puedes sacarlos o no.--SoujiroElric 02:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Como nueva política de la wiki, los artículos deben tener el nombre original del Medabot, y debe indicarse el nombre inglés si tiene. Por favor sigue esto. Gracias.--SoujiroElric 03:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Por favor deja de nombrar todo con su nombre en inglés. Revisa las nuevas páginas que hice - éstas contienen la información mínima para no considerar un artículo stub, es decir, el infobox, una descripción que tome al menos un párrafo y la navbox. Pon atención a los detalles, estos también se consideran.--SoujiroElric 02:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Uhm... Por donde empezar... Primero. Si vas a editar un artículo con texto, HAZLO CON UN INGLÉS AL MENOS APROPIADO. Esto es importante, recuerda que es una enciclopedia. Segundo, no añadas secciones sin información. Tercero, no borres campos de un template, para saber qué falta. Cuarto, no subas screenshots; tenemos todos los sprites de medarot 1 a 5 y no necesitamos más. Quinto, no subas fotos. Las que subiste ya fueron eliminadas. Sexto, no añadas espacios innecesarios en un texto. Gracias.--SoujiroElric 22:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Está listo el template.--SoujiroElric 03:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Donde dice "Distance" en el template colocas "Proximity" o "Remoteness" según sea el caso.--SoujiroElric 22:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ¿Podrías dejar de hacer artículos de Medabots de Medarot R? Aún debemos decidir los nombres y es preferible que tengamos primero una lista. Gracias.--SoujiroElric 20:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Lo otro... Apenas tienes algo de conocimiento de inglés, y se nota por los artículos, onda has escrito párrafos enteros con faltas de ortografía. ¿Es posible que puedas evitar estas faltas?--SoujiroElric 20:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey... You shouldn't upload Medarot Damashii pictures without explaining where you got them, and without descriptive file names or categories. It's really difficult and annoying to add those things afterwards, so I'm considering deleting the pictures if you continue to upload them like this. It's not like we don't know where to get the pictures, anyway... ~ Kimbles 21:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Si algo que hiciste es corregido o eliminado, hay una razón para ello. Si no estás de acuerdo nos dejas un mensaje en nuestras talk pages. La próxima vez que rehagas algo que hemos corregido de tu parte aplicaré un ban temporal.--SoujiroElric 22:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Dame al menos un argumento. Si dices "Medarots zodiacales", incluyelos a todos, no a los que a tí te parezcan. Si un medarot representa a alguna constelación o algún signo en algún zodiaco debe ser agregado. No añadas sólo a los de R. Si sigues haciendo esto eliminaré la categoría por controversial.--SoujiroElric 23:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ¿Puedo tener tu msn? Quiero que hablemos algunas personas para que podamos montar bien la interwiki.--SoujiroElric 19:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sugiero que desde ahora hagas tus ediciones en Medapedia, debido a que para esta wiki se requiere un manejo de inglés. Gracias.--SoujiroElric 22:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Por favor no empieces más páginas, tener más stubs no nos favorece en nada. Gracias.--SoujiroElric 20:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Deja de agregar categorias que no necesitamos. Borra la página de categorías que hiciste y descategoriza a los Medarots que categorizaste. Esa no es nuestro objetivo por ahora. Y lo otro, dijiste claramente que ibas a simplemente hacer correcciones, no crear artículos nuevos o hacer ediciones fuertes - recuerda que se requiere manejo de inglés para esto. Y, la categoría está mal escrita, es "Planet type", no "Planets type".--SoujiroElric 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Otra cosa, las cartas que subes son de dudosa procedencia, y no podemos permitirnos este tipo de cosas porque no sabemos si hay permiso de subirlas o no.--SoujiroElric 22:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Descategoriza y borra las categorías que hiciste, no crees otras nuevas. No las necesitamos, no ahora.--SoujiroElric 22:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Block I've blocked your account for 3 days because you're ignoring what we've been telling you and re-uploading images that we've deleted before. Your recent edits are not helpful, and it makes a lot of work for us when we need to undo them. We've been trying to explain to you what you're doing wrong, but so far you have just ignored us. Please consider what we have said before you edit the wiki again. ~ Kimbles 19:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Si necesitamos tu ayuda, la pediremos. Golux se ofreció y está subiendo todo, pero evaluaremos la necesidad de usar más sprites. Pero viendo como van las cosas, Golux subirá todo.--SoujiroElric 02:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC)